Puddin
Puddin (プリン~, Purin) is the daughter of The Demon God Dumplin and Demon Goddess Towa, as well as a Time Patroller in training in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Pre Xenoverse 2 After finishing up a long arduous mission on a day of the Time Patrol, Dumplin and Towa had had a happy time and had some "Celebration Sex" and a little ball formed inside Towa and plopped out the next morning. That ball was Puddin. It is unknown what time period Puddin was born in since she herself has control over time, she very likely could have existed for an eternity. She was originally a tiny little ball with a kitty face and eyeballs as but once she saw her mother she said "I want to look just like mommy!" then she grew into a beautiful woman of her choosing "Tall and Elegant like her mommy. Terrifying and Powerful like her daddy." Appearance Puddin certainly takes after her father when it comes to the ears (slightly pointing down), gray skin (though a much lighter shade of gray), and clothing sense as she wears the Light Heart Suit and his colors (Pink, Green, and Yellow) which Dumplin calls his "Ultimate Suit." However, she inherits aspects of her mother as well when it comes to her facial structure. She is also tall like Towa whereas Dumplin is very short. Her hair is a mix between Towa's and Dumplin's hair tied into a ponytail (when she puts her hair down she looks like she has her mother's hair-style), and she has big light blue eyes and a cat-shaped mouth. While playing Baseball Puddin wears a Green and Yellow Baseball Uniform. Personality Puddin looks up to her father and wants to be as great of a person as him. She has the tendency to say "Nya!" multiple times such as when attacking. While riding a hover-board, sometimes Puddin gets distracted with her scouter and crashes into things since it's on her face. Puddin, like Dumplin, is Omnisexual, sharing the same interests. Puddin loves Baseball even wearing a Baseball Uniform and using her Poop Stick as her bat. Techniques It can be assumed that Puddin has the standard Majin powers, such as shape-shifting, stretching, liquefaction, cloning, regeneration, absorption etc. She is also able to breathe in space and underwater as well as access super armor. Puddin carries equipment including her Poop on a Stick as a staff and her Green Scouter. It's stated that Puddin has had the ability to travel through time since she was born, similar to Dumplin. Puddin uses Mana instead of Ki, it's color and her aura are pink. Puddin inherits her techniques from her Demon God father who has acquired many techniques from several strong warriors and re-purposed them, but she has also made up a few: # Puddin's Last Blast (Puddin's most powerful attack. Derived from Vegeta's Final Flash, but is much more powerful). # The Apocalypse has Come!!! (Learned from Hercule's "The Savior has Come!!!"). # Garlic Gun! (Learned from Vegeta's Galick Gun, smells like garlic). # X4 Kaio-ken Kamahama-Nya! (Derived from the one and only Kamehameha combined with X4 Kaio-ken). # Try Hard Attack! (A mocking of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Puddin's variation is used more as a Melee attack more so than Dumplin's or Vegeta's). # Finish Breaker (Puddin fires a barrage of Mana Blasts). # Poop on a stick (Puddin's accessory, can be used as a staff, carries resourceful poop). # Dimension Cannon (Puddin warps time and space to blast her opponents). # Kid Puddin (純粋 プリン~, Purin Junsui) (Using Purification, Puddin can transform into her own version of Kid Boo, however she dislikes the transformation since it makes her LITERALLY Kid Boo, taking away her clothing and distinctive features, aside from her light gray skin tone). Gallery Puddin with Pudding.jpg|Puddin having some Pudding CuSMx52UAAARYvJ.jpg|Puddin and her father Dumplinstatue.png|Puddin next to the holographic monument of Dumplin in Xenoverse 2 Puddin Time Patrol Outfit.jpg|Puddin posing in her TP outfit Puddin and her name in Japanese.jpg|Puddin and her name in Japanese Puddin by cloudyhauyne-dakkdne.jpg|Puddin wearing a Get Dumped shirt Trivia *Following Dumplin's name pun, "Puddin" is named after "Pudding" a type of dessert. **Coincidentally, Puddin's name is very close to Pudding a character from One Piece. Fitting since Dumplin's laugh is inspired by the same manga/anime series. *There was a not so tough decision whether to make Puddin have light blue skin like her mother Towa or light gray skin. The latter was chosen since the lighting in the game made the light blue skin look a bit jarring. *Puddin would name her children after flavors of pudding. *In the past it's possible Puddin sought to marry Mr. Stake. This was largely because he was the only creature as nice and cute as herself. Due to her father's wishes of only wanting her to marry into power, she has yet to tie the knot with him. When out of the spot light Puddin visits Mr. Stake and tests his durability in hopes one day he fight and survive her father's strongest of attacks thereby gaining her father's respect. *Namco Bandai told the members of Team Four Star to not recreate Dumplin since he can be transferred from the first game, as such the new character Puddin was born. **After TFS's attachment to Puddin and overwhelming support by fans Puddin was confirmed for the full game of Xenoverse 2. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Heroes Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Waifus